


Sammy, Mom Is A Babe!

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Barebacking, Community: spnkink_meme, Episode: s04e03 In the Beginning, F/M, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Secret Identity, Secret Relationship, Sexual Content, Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-20
Updated: 2010-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 17:24:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5257169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the spnkink_meme prompt; Dean/Mary, “Mom is a babe! I'm so going to hell. Again.” Dean so will!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sammy, Mom Is A Babe!

Mary is beautiful. Pale skin, creamy soft and warm, rosy flushed against the heat cooling her freckles. She is gorgeous! Lean body spread out on the bed, sexy legs wide open showing her pink, hairless pussy dripping wet and clenching tight around Dean’s throbbing dick as she moans. 

His mother is a beautiful goddess who steals Dean’s breath away, and makes him cream so hard that for a millisecond his vision whitens as tingling pleasure courses throughout his entire body. Pleasure racing up and down his spine like lightning, his body is rocked by the powerful shock trembles through him. He fucks into her quickly, riding out the aftershocks as his balls empty. When he pulls out, he strokes himself a little, squeezing out a few last drops and splattering them onto her quivering tummy. 

Mary’s beautiful face is masked with pleasure, her lips plump from biting them. She is still panting, her lush breasts bouncing with every breath she takes. She is beautiful with her honey-freckled golden on her rosy cheeks, her bottom lip wet by the flick of her tongue she gives Dean. 

Dean’s green eyes meet Mary’s for second, seeing the dazzling irises blow wide with lust, and he thinks she is the most beautiful women in the world. Then he gazes lower, watches the cum leak from her pussy. 

Dean licks his lips, craving a taste. Mary is blissful, lazily content and warm as she basks in the pleasant afterglow. Spread out, knees bent, she watches through hazy eyes as Dean sinks to his knees between her creamy thighs. He kisses her thigh softly, sweetly, before kissing higher. 

He kisses her pussy, a feather soft kiss that makes her gasp quietly and her hips twitch. He licks into her slowly, firmly brushing his tongue over her dripping wet sex. His tongue slides up and down between her lips, pushing forward gently every now and then just for the pleasure of hearing her breath hitch. He moans when he tastes his essence mixed with her juices, feeling how wet she is. 

Dean tongues her slowly, licking deeply, taking his time as he feasts on his beautiful mother. He laps once, twice, before slicking his tongue over her clit, and Mary bucks and gasps. She squirms, breathless as her thighs tremble. 

She is oversensitive, and hasn’t fully come down from the high. It's too much, and not enough, and she is torn between pushing him away and grabbing him by the hair to pull him closer so she can grind her pussy in his face until she comes again. It’s far too much when Dean seals his mouth around her pussy and suckles. She pushes at him, moaning, but he grips her hips tightly and pulls her closer, licks deep inside her. 

Mary doesn’t push him away this time; she lies back on the bed and lets Dean bring her off with his tongue, shivering and moaning, surrendering to her son and all the pleasure Dean grants her. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/12163.html?thread=3958147#t3958147)


End file.
